


Sunshine Days

by Higgles123



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Eddie loves to play jokes but doesn't like it quite so much when he gets it back!
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Sunshine Days

It was a scorching hot day and at first you hadn’t been entirely sure wether or not to be happy that you had the day off of work. After all, the office where you worked had the most glorious artic air conditioning system that didn’t cost you a penny in electric bills, and if truth be told it almost made up for the mind numbingly boring job and the most bland people you had ever met. Your tiny box of an apartment, on the other hand, was still waiting for the landlord to fix the AC and had been waiting for him to fix it ever since you moved in two years ago. In the end the knowledge that you could spend the entire day eating crap and reading a disgustingly obscene amount of fanfiction online, and all from the comfort of your sofa, convinced you that work was definitely not the place you wanted to be. Of course, in order you fulfil the first part of your master lazy day plan you had been forced to wear actual clothes and take yourself on down to Mrs Chen’s store for supplies. Little did you know that another set of eyes were watching you and waiting eagerly for your return.

Eddie had clocked you the second you stepped out of the front door of the apartment building, and with a grin he had set his plan in motion.

“ _Why are we doing this, Eddie?”_ Venom asked as they waited at the living room window.

“Because it’s fun,” Eddie replied.

“ _But I thought we liked Y/N?”_

“We do.”

“ _So if we like her, why are we waiting to shoot her?”_

“We’re not waiting to shoot her, we’re waiting to squirt her,” Eddie sighed. “Look Vee, she’s here.”

Sticking his head out of the window, Eddie aimed the water gun as you crossed the road and headed towards the apartment block, carrying a bag that he would have bet a million dollars contained Dr Pepper, Swedish fish and chocolate drops, and once he got the perfect shot he fired. Eddie chuckled when the cold spray of water hit you right in the face and when you looked up in confusion, he ducked back inside before you could see him. A few moments later he took up his position once more, this time as you reached the entrance of the building and he fired again. He chortled to himself when you frowned up at the sky again.

“If you think that was good, you’ve not seen anything yet,” he grinned, ignoring Venom’s grumbling protestations.

You were oblivious to your fate as you began to climb the three flights of stairs to your apartment, which sat directly on top of Eddie’s. You were desperate to get home and strip off because you were drenched in sweat and it was not an attractive sight. _Stupid summer and its stupid sunshine_. 

“Hey Y/N,” Eddie appeared on the staircase with his usual friendly smile. Perhaps if you hadn’t been so concerned about getting home you might have noticed the playful glint in his eyes. “Nice day, isn’t it?”

“Hmm, that’s a matter of opinion,” you replied, wiping at your forehead with the back of your hand. “I feel like I’m in a sauna and I only walked to Mrs Chen’s and back.”

“You look like you could use some water,” Eddie commented.

“Tell me about it,” your dry mouth practically began to salivate. “I thought it was about to start raining before when I was coming into the building but it must have just been my imagination.”

“Well, if you want water, your wish is my command,” Eddie grinned.

The bucket of ice cold water took your breath away as it was poured right over your head and it went down the back of your tee shirt. It took you a minute to even register that what had happened and when you finally came back to the present, you saw Eddie bent over and guffawing like a buffoon.

“You think this is funny?” you demanded, wiping water from your eyes and squishing your feet in your now wet sandals. “Lets see if you find this funny, shall we?”

Without even giving Eddie a second to prepare himself, you yanked down his jeans and boxer shorts before kicking off your slippery shoes so you could bolt up the stairs. After getting over his initial shock, Eddie pulled up his trousers and took off after you, but it turned out that that gym membership you had recently acquired was starting to pay off after all. You managed to reach the front door but your keys were sliding out of your hands, and by the time you actually got the damned door open, Eddie had caught up and wedged his foot in the doorway as you tried to slam it closed in his face.

“Y/N! Let me in!”

“Not a chance,” you shook your head, pushing on the door as hard as you could. “If I let you in you’re gonna do something awful to me.”

“What like pulling your pants down in the middle of the fucking communal hallway?” Eddie grunted as he pushed against you. In that moment, he was internally berating Venom for the fact that he was taking your side and had chosen to offer Eddie no help whatsoever.

“You chucked a bucket of water all over me!” you exclaimed.

“Yeah but at least I didn’t have your private parts out for the entire world to see!”

“Oh calm down, Eddie,” you huffed. “First of all nobody was around, and second of all even if they were they would have had a hard time seeing anything anyway.”

“Excuse me?” Eddie was outraged. “Are you trying to insinuate that I’m not well formed down there?”

“Your words not mine, Brock,” you muttered.

“Right, that’s it I’m coming in,” he pushed harder against the door and you struggled to keep it closed.

“No way,” you gritted your teeth. “I’m not letting you in here.”

“What about if I promise not to do anything awful to you?”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Y/N,” Eddie tried, his voice softer this time as he pushed a little less against you. “Listen, I’m really sorry that I threw water all over you, and I forgive you for pulling my pants down, ok?”

“I still don’t trust you,” you narrowed your eyes as though he could see you through the door.

“I swear to you,” Eddie promised.

You mulled it over in your mind. He could be bluffing but for some reason he sounded sincere to your ears, and you supposed you were both even now so he would’t have anything to gain from trying to do something to you, would he?

“Y/N?”

“Alright, you can come in if you promise to behave,” you relented, letting go of the door and stepping back slightly.

Eddie walked in with a friendly smile but the second the door was shut behind him he launched himself towards you.

“Payback!” he yelled, chasing you as you darted through your kitchen and towards the bathroom where you could at least lock yourself in and away from Eddie.

Eddie though was on to your plan and just as you reached the bathroom door, he tripped you up by the ankle sending you sprawling across the floor. Thankfully Venom provided a rather soft sort of landing surface rather reminiscent of a trampoline so you didn’t break your nose or smash your cheekbones. It did though give Eddie the opportunity to fling himself on top of you and pin you down with one hand while his other started tickling your sides.

“Eddie!” you squealed. “Eddie stop! I can’t breathe!”

Your legs flailed wildly and you managed to land a kick against Eddie’s ribs which made him grunt and almost loosen his grip on you, but he was too determined to punish you thoroughly for what you had done to him.

“Eddie please!”

“Tell me you’re sorry,” he grinned, his tickling fingers ceasing for a moment as his face edged closer to yours.

“Tell me _you’re_ sorry,” you counteracted.

“I asked you to say it first.”

“And if I don’t?” you raised an eyebrow. “What are you gonna to me, Eddie Brock?”

Oh God and didn’t those few words suddenly do something to the man on top of you and the symbiote that shared his body. With his face mere centimetres from yours, you suddenly noticed the hungry look in Eddie’s eyes and the way they traced your mouth slowly. Eddie licked his plump lips ever so slightly and your heart began to pound wildly.

_“We’re going to kiss her,” Venom purred giddily inside of Eddie’s head._

Eddie’s first reaction was to rebuke such an idea but then he looked at you lying underneath him, soaking wet and breathing heavily. You were beautiful; he had always thought that but he had never considered taking your friendship further. Well that was a lie. He had thought about it a lot but always talked himself out of it because he knew he would fuck it up and lose you as a friend, and that was something he could never bear.

When he pressed his lips against yours, the kiss was hesitant at first; a soundless question, and when you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back he grinned against your mouth. Inside of him, Venom buzzed with excitement and Eddie felt himself grow hard against you.

“What are we doing?” he asked quizzically, pulling back slightly to look at you with the softest expression on his face.

“I don’t know about you but I was kissing the most handsome man on the planet,” you teased.

“Is that right?” Eddie smirked.

“Mmhmm,” you bit your lip as his mouth nipped and licked at the sensitive flesh between your neck and shoulder. “He’s a really great kisser.”

“Oh yeah?” Eddie’s voice was husky.

“Yep. He’s got the most beautiful lips I’ve ever seen and boy does he know how to use them. It’s a good thing really…” you murmured, your eyes closed as your body erupted in goosebumps at the feel of Eddie’s lips caressing your flesh tenderly. “… because something has to make up for the fact that there’s not much going on downstairs if you know what I mean.”

You snorted as Eddie stopped to look up at you with his mouth parted in annoyance. He knew you were teasing him regarding your earlier comment but you couldn’t joke about a guy’s meat and two veg like that. Not unless you wanted to give him a complex.

“But you know what they say?” you smirked, a playful glint in your eye as you trailed your hand underneath his tee shirt and towards his nipple. “It’s not about what you got; it’s about how you use it.”

“Oh I can fucking use it all right,” Eddie scoffed. “You’re gonna eat your words by the time I’m done with you.”

And of course you did.


End file.
